PROJECT SUMMARY The Training Program for Antiretroviral Discovery, Evaluation and Application Research (ADEAR) is an integrative program that provides multidisciplinary training in basic, translational and clinical science in human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV)/Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) research. Postdoctoral scientist will receive training under the direction of a broadly based group of faculty at the University of Colorado, Colorado State University and the University of Denver who are who experienced mentors and actively engaged in research related to the discovery and evaluation of new antiretroviral drugs or the application of existing antiretrovirals for the treatment and prevention of HIV/AIDS. This application for T32 grant funding will establish ADEAR as a new research training program that will provide interactive postdoctoral research training to produce well-rounded laboratory and clinical scientists who are better able to address the knowledge gaps needed to end the global AIDS epidemic. To foster multidisciplinary research opportunities for ADEAR trainees, the program has engaged experienced and productive HIV/AIDS investigators as mentors for trainees. The areas of mentored training available to trainees include antiretroviral discovery through basic and translational science, clinical evaluation of antiretrovirals, and application of antiretrovirals in clinical and community settings. The proposed program includes the following innovative features: ? Thomas Campbell, M.D., an experienced clinical investigator and mentor, and Mamuka Kvaratskhelia, Ph.D., an experienced basic scientist and mentor will serve as Co-Program Directors. ? Integrated HIV Clinical Investigator and HIV Basic/Translational Scientist pathways within the program to better meet the training needs of trainees with diverse research backgrounds and career paths. ? A robust plan to facilitate recruitment of trainees both from within the affiliated institutions and from other institutions outside of Colorado. ? A formal plan to improve the mentoring skills of program faculty. ? Measures to facilitate trainee careers as NIH funded independent investigators including a required individual Career Development Plan; clearly defined career development ?deliverables? including research publications and requirement of submission of a K award application; and provision of up to 3 years of support to trainees to ensure sufficient time to develop a K application. ? Robust methods for internal and external review of program progress and procedures for adjusting the training curriculum, if necessary, to better meet the needs of trainees. The proposed postdoctoral training program will be well equipped to train basic and clinical scientists from diverse disciplines, prepare them for collaborative research careers, and thereby produce investigators with the skills needed to fill knowledge gaps in the use of antiretrovirals as tools to end HIV/AIDS.